Organic EL display devices, liquid crystal display devices and the like are provided with a patterned interlayer insulating layer. Photosensitive resin compositions are widely used to form this interlayer insulating layer because sufficient flatness can be achieved with fewer steps for obtaining a desired pattern shape. Known photosensitive resin compositions include, for example, those described in patent document 1.